A kind soul and a maelstrom
by aroth-took
Summary: complete rewrite im progress! should be returning within the next few days! till then enjoy the teaser!
1. Chapter 1

The apocalypse… the day the fire of heaven and hell rained down on the world and killed all those of sin… leaving only the architects and their tools… had stopped… inside the psychic amplifier Alma held onto the man who wished to end her sorrow with tears leaking from her lifeless body…

"I understand… I know you want to die… but I want to give you something better… so I'm giving you another chance… your new life…" Alma flickered her corpse body becoming full and youthful.

"I can feel the borders… the essence between the worlds… I can see them… one of them wasn't supposed to exist… she's already gone… I'll send you there… to your new brother…" she tilted her head in question.

"You won't meet him for a while… he's about to disappear… but you'll need to find him when you sense him… the snake cant hold onto him forever…" another bright flash and she heard someone shouting.

"I don't believe it! She's alive! Your little girl is alive!" she felt her body being lifted by two strong hands and wrapped in a blanket. She was born? Alive… yes her heart beat like a drum in her ears… her body was alive… and she had a second chance at life… she wailed in happiness and joy making some of the first sounds of her new existence before quietening down as she was handed to someone.

Opening her tiny eyes the girl who had brought forth apocalypse stared at the face of a woman with red hair and blue eyes. The slight sheen of sweat on her forehead and red tint of effort ignored in favour of the gentle smile the woman gave. Thought even there in that room the girl could see the slight sadness that crept over her face

"hey there, shh… don't cry my little girl… we still have to think of a name for you… you don't look like a Hikari… and your hair is to dark for most of the names we were thinking of…" the baby gurgled and looked around as a psychic whisper entered the room 'alma…' her mother smiled in thought "Alma… that's a nice name, original, soft yet strong, it'll do our little girl good…alma and naruto… kind soul and maelstrom… "

Alma slowly felt her newborn excitement flow away and her mother cradled her but still let the pondered question filter through her mind. 'Brother… where is he…' and both mother and daughter were taken out of the room.

Far away at the scene of the battle.

"SHIKIFUUIN!" the screams of the soul of the Kyubi no Yoko died away like echo's in a tunnel as it was sealed into the body of a child… his son… Uzumaki Naruto.

As the Shinigami devoured his soul Minato could only smile as the baby boy slept peacefully in the rolled of blankets…

"_his life may be painful at first but it will get better…"_ behind him the Shinigami finished its meal and Minato felt to the ground his body empty of a soul… Gamabunta the chief toad wrapped them both in his tongue and laid them both to rest against the forest floor and vanished without a word to morn the passing of a friend. Year later he would curse this decision as one of his worst… for along the tree line of the forest a shadow darted in and out…

At the nearest point to the boy and his father's corpse the shadow stepped into the harsh moonlight. "kukukuku…and to think I actually considered killing your mother and taking you myself… instead I got a bonus for waiting, a jinchuriki just might survive… after all who better than the most powerful and adaptable… kukukukuahahahahahahaHAHAHAAHA!" stepping forwards quickly the shadow grabbed the bundle and sank into the ground… 'Soon… soon konoha will know terror…'

One hour later - hospital.

"Sandaime-sama… we investigated the site of Gamabunta's de-summoning but found nothing of the boy…" the Anbu agent beside Sarutobi whispered sounding slightly uncomfortable "we found Yondaime-sama's body but the boy seems to have vanished… my only conclusion at this point is that the fourth's soul was not enough the seal the beast or kill it but two was… my suspicions are that the boy is dead…"

Sarutobi sighed as this news was given to him, had it been that the boy were found he would have done everything possible to help raise him and his sister… now though he found himself staring at the second cradle he had bought for his successor.

"should I inform the family…" the Anbu asked strain in his voice.

"no… I will tell them…" a deep breath filling his lungs the aged man stepped into the room with an armoured heart, ready to give guidance and comfort to those who needed it.

Across the room Kushina cradled her daughter smiling softly "its over… isn't it… and Naru-chan is being checked right now… when will they be finished… my husband was the greatest seal master they ever knew… I would at least expect them to know that he knew the price and effect for his home after-"

"Kushina…" the woman looked up with a smile "He miss calculated… one alone… wasn't enough…"

"no… no Sarutobi… where is my son… my husband was the most caring and careful person! He wouldn't have got it wrong! He couldn't!" she shouted rousing the baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry" those two words would haunt the village of konoha for the next five years as the screams and cries of a woman and her child echoed its walls their sorrow completing the horror that was the attack of the Kyubi no Yoko.

Five years later…

"Lets see… I think sample twenty five B will be today's menu of drugs…" Kabuto the right hand of Orochimaru chuckled as the boy on the table watched him blankly. "And after that a little time in the chamber will do you some good I think… then I could let you go and you could GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" a crack echoed around the room as Kabuto backhanded the boy. Breathing heavily the young man glared at a seal on the wall and noted it was starting to burn. "Adapting are we… that's good… you must be getting stronger…"

Making the injections the boy was led into a sphere of metal and pushed roughly inside before being strapped to a chair. The door was closed and Kabuto started taking notes from the seals that covered its surface… "I need to report this…"

Leaving the boy inside the sphere the silver haired boy left quickly heading right for his masters chambers.

"Are you sure…"

"Positive…"

"Kukuku… impressive… three fold in under a month… and its getting sharper too… almost like the more power he gains the more control he has… increase the dosage… lets see if we can break the barrier now…"

"Point seven three… point seven nine…point eight four… point nine… point nine six… point nine eight… point nine nine… holding… point nine nine…"

"So it is impossible…"

"I fear so Orochimaru-sama…"

Walking up to the sphere that was now filled with liquid the snake sannin lashed his tongue maliciously "well… at least I get the pleasure of watching you rot… son of the Yondaime… store this one in the vault Kabuto and meet me at the north base for the meeting with the akatsuki…" Orochimaru slithered from the room and kabuto looked into the tank of liquid as naruto floated past.

"such a shame… just a little stronger and you might have actually escaped… oh well to bad…" Kabuto never saw the flicker on the seal as he left the room and didn't feel the psychic power that resonated across the world… in fact only one person did… and they remembered exactly what it was…

"Mom! I made it move again! Look!" Kushina watched it fascination as the pencil moved across the table without being touched by her daughter. When this had fist happened she had hiashi check her daughter over with the byakugan several times, finding nothing but a higher number of chakra points around the girls brain. The hokage had been he first to put forward the notion of telekinesis or psychic powers and Kushina had found this the most plausible.

So what else had happened in the last five years?... nightmares… alma had them every night… nightmares that scared Kushina just by listening to them…

"Mommy… last nights nightmare… it was different…" Kushina frowned.

"What happened that was different?" she asked mentally preparing herself. Ok a ninja could handle most nightmares… but when it's your child having nightmares about a blond boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on each cheek being tortured and experimented on by a certain snake sannin traitor named Orochimaru who your child has never heard or read of? Yeah Kushina hated nightmares…

"there were the needles… and the screaming… but… this time there was another voice… inside my head when I woke up… it was only a whisper but a swear I heard'ed it! I really did!" Kushina swallowed hard.

This was the first time she had heard of this new voice… and if her suspicions were proved true in the next sentence then she would be storming a certain office by force.

"Alma-chan… what did the voice say?" Alma looked up at her mother with eyes that put sapphires to shame.

"'_help me sister… it hurts… help me…'" _Kushina backed up slowly…

"_Help me mom… I don't want to be alone anymore…" _her daughter hadn't said a word…

A/n:

There we go! A rough sketch at best but still an idea no? Give me some thoughts a little constructive criticism and I'll see if I can't continue this idea with post haste!

Alma… I figure that with the right influence and being the twin of naruto in this fic she would be happy go lucky like the normal naruto in a more sedate way… the blue eyes instead of the yellow and black? On some of the pictures of her she has light blue eyes so I went with that.

Naruto, psychic? Yes. How? I will explain later. Still going to be like his normal self? No but he will retain aspects of his baka self e.g.: the never give up attitude and a few other bits and pieces I have a reason for this so don't worry its not a dark naruto fic more like a light grey if anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarutobi stared at the girl sitting across his desk and sighed, "Alma… I understand your telepathic and kinetic abilities are growing exponentially but are you sure that you wish for this kind of life style? If what you say of your brother is true then it may be some times before we find where he is…" he folded his hands and looked to Kushina "have you anything against your daughter enrolling at the academy?"

Kushina gave a sidelong glance at Alma and the girl gave a pleading look back. Kushina having no true defence against puppy eyes relented instantly and agreed with her daughter. As they stamped out the final documents Alma wandered around the tower.

A few minuets of wandering brought her to a pair of large mahogany doors inlaid with gold leaf and winding branches of silver. Frowning she pushed one open and stepped inside to an amphitheatre like room with three tiers for people to sit at and a trio of stands at the centre.

"Excuse me young lady…" a voice behind her made her jump and back away slightly from its source. Behind her stood a man with long flowing white robes and silver eyes that stood in stark contrast to his inky black hair. "But May I ask why you are in the council chambers?" he said with a light and airy tone that made Alma feel like he thought he was better than her.

Alma frowned and grasped her hands behind her back. "Momma is talking to monkey-jii-san and told me to go and play while she talked… so I wanted to see what was behind the pretty doors…" she shifted slightly under the man's gaze and he gave a thoughtful sound.

"May I ask, what is your name child?"

"Alma Namikaze! Who're you?" she said grinning from ear to ear.

'So this is their daughter… if only their son…' dropping his aloof act her smiled and bent down in front of Alma "my name is Hiashi Hyuga, are you joining the ninja academy Alma?"

Using what remained of her adult mind Alma accepted that the former harsh and cold appearance had been a mask and grinned again "yep! Then once we find brother we're going to go save him!"

"Your brother?"

"Hai, Onii-san talks to me in my sleep and helps me learn things!"

Now Hiashi was interested, "what kind of things does he teach you Alma?"

Alma was about to answer when Kushina called from the corridor looking for her "eh? Ah sorry hiashi-otouji I have to go now! Bye!" as the girl closed the doors behind her Hiashi pondered what he had been told and decided to let it lie for now after all it could just be her imagination.

Time skip: dream world that night

"_So, you enrolled at the ninja academy… interesting… but that scares me as well… it means my sister is going to be in danger…"_

Alma tilted her head at her brothers mental projection and smiled "but Onii-san will protect me right!" taken back a little the blond boy thought a moment and looked to his sister again.

"_sis I will help you with all I am I swear… nothing will hurt you…_" when Kushina awoke the next day she found her daughter in the garden training herself in preparation for he entrée to the ninja academy… and in time… the rescue of her brother.

Time skip several years later the ninja academy.

"Alma Namikaze!"

"Hai!" alma bounded down the stairs of the classroom, stopping only a brief moment to give hinata a high five as they passed. Almost three years ago hinata had been a shy and timid girl with hardly a scrap to her name except of coarse her name itself, hyuga. Her father while kind to her was harsh with her training and hinata had always been depressed afterwards for her inability to perform even the most basic advanced juuken technique.

Everything was changed when she met alma… the girl had been brash and just arrogant enough to be funny but not enough to be irritating combined with her unbreakable will and indescribable abilities, she had slowly rubbed off on the timid hyuga.

When Hiashi walked into the council chambers almost a year after the girls meeting with a grin more suited to Alma's face the council had been more than slightly worried. Upon their asking of the event that led to this, Hiashi simply responded. "My daughter just told me to go screw myself!" and collapsed into a fit of hysterics.

Since then hinata had slowly become more and more like her friend and adapted the hyuga family techniques into her own personal style called thousand flowing fists.

"Good luck Alma!" she said brightly.

"You to Hina!" alma said before walking into the examination room. Iruka and Mizuki were sitting at a desk at one end of the room and holding a set of leaf headbands in a box next to them.

"Alma namikaze… your first test is taijutsu I will be your sparing partner…" Iruka said walking out and dropping into a stance across from her.

Alma dropped into a basic stance and Mizuki began their test. Shooting forwards alma jumped and attempted a roundhouse kick to Iruka's head only to have it blocked and countered by a fist towards her abdomen. Using her momentum she twisted horizontally in mid air and smashed the fist away with her knee before leaping back. Iruka seeing his chance darted forwards and delivered a sweep to knock her legs out from under her.

Alma smirked releasing her pent up psychic energy she blew it out of the front of her right shoulder spinning her on her left foot. As she moved Iruka's leg became trapped between her own and she twisted sharply sending him spinning across the floor. Pouncing on him she brought back a fist and punched next to the teachers head making the floor ripple with mental energy as it vaporised the top layer of varnish.

"Stop alma passes tai-jutsu" Mizuki said as Iruka grinned along with the girl. Giving him a hand up alma waited for the next portion of the exam.

"Next is genjutsu this means I want you to perform a clone jutsu and create two clones and detect the genjutsu when I put it on you… and go!"

"Bushin no jutsu!" two alma's appeared at her side in perfect copy and then vanished. A moment later alma saw a shimmer from Mizuki and a scratch appeared on his headband going right through his leaf.

"Now kai!" forming the ram seal the genjutsu dispelled and alma smirked.

"Good now the final part the ninjutsu test please perform the replacement technique and any other jutsu you know…"

"Err… Iruka-sensei I have two usable jutsu at the moment but one requires a darkened area to use so after this first one could you close the blinds on the windows?" Iruka nodded and alma raised her right hand at the table. With a gentle look of focus a black cloth headband raised into the air and across the room to alma's waiting hand a second later she pulled out a single yen coin and flipped it into the air before once again giving it a slightly harder look and sending it through one of the tables legs making Iruka and Mizuki jump away as the table wobbled.

"Mom thinks I have telekinesis and various other psychic abilities… sensei could you draw the blinds now please and turn on the light…" once both things were done alma gave the mental command and the lights started to flicker and die giving a orange strobe affect Mizuki and Iruka watched frowning slightly and with one last flicker alma vanished.

Mizuki stood up and walked into the centre of the room and waved a hand over the area. He was about to say there was nobody there when he heard Iruka give a strangled gasp. Turning slowly the light flickered again and Alma was there two inches from his face but this time with yellow irises and black whites, wearing a dark red dress with her hair blowing across her face. For the first time in a while Mizuki felt panic and delivered a swift punch. Once more the lights flickered and alma was on the other side of the room standing with a boy roughly her height and age with blond hair and slit red eyes that held a malicious evil. He was wearing a black strait jacket with similar black hospital like trouser pyjamas. The jacket was open and loose letting the belts and buckles flow in a non existent gale.

For the last time the light went out and Iruka felt a presence close to his face. As he was standing by the blinds and had also seen more than enough to scare him witless he pulled them open. In front of him stood the boy, feral fangs glistening and eyes an inch from his.

"What do you fear…" the boy slowly vanished in black ashes much like Alma did and the jutsu dispelled. Alma stood in a corner of the room her blue eyes slightly red from strain.

Seeing Mizuki on the floor he glanced questioningly at the girl. "he fainted when I show him a gravity defying river… of blood" iruka shuddered and asked.

"alma what was that…"

"that… was a ninjutsu genjutsu hybrid it uses a small amount of leaked chakra to disrupt the lighting and genjutsu to make it seem like I'm moving around the room during the flickers… I can add ninjutsu to it in order to make use of it during the night or places without electric lighting or candles, I call it the false world hell technique." She said rubbing the back of her head and smiling sheepishly at Iruka.

"and… where did you get the idea for that boy…" Iruka said walking to the table again and writing a couple of things on her report.

"boy?" Iruka froze "what boy?" she asked her raven hair waving as she tilted her head in question.

"h-he was blond… red slit eyes and three whisker marks across his cheeks… he was wearing some kind of black strait jacket…" Iruka tried to keep the stutter out of his voice but only barely succeeded. To add to his inner horror alma still looked confused.

"that sounds like nii-san… brother is stronger than me at these sorts of things so its possible that he could have projected himself into the jutsu…" Iruka slowly calmed down and handed alma her headband.

"alma namikaze passes, please return in two weeks for team assignment and well done"

"Kabuto…" the dank dark corridors of Orochimaru's northern hideout seemed to echo with each footstep he took towards his destination. along side him his ever faithful servant and medic Kabuto walked his glasses reflecting the candle light.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama?"

"I feel it is time to take stock of our failed experiments… go… visit little naruto-kun… if there are no changes… pull the plug… without that psychic ability his body is worthless to me…"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama"

One week later

"neh! Kakashi-sensei! Are we even going to get one higher ranked mission?! I mean d-ranks are good for getting a little cash together… but if I have to catch that cat once more I swear… I will reduce its mental ability TO THAT IF A TEASPOON!" kakashi could only smirk behind his mask as alma finished her mini rant. Deciding to play along he asked.

"How long would it take you?"

"Depends…"

"On what?"

Alma smirked in a way that sent shivers down kakashi's spine. "On how long you could hold it still…" he twitched.

'No thanks…' he said mentally.

Alma pouted "spoil sport".

Kakashi smirked again and started read icha icha paradise in his head. Alma blinked, then blinked again, a millisecond later her face resembled a rather juicy cherry in colour and a dribble of blood trickled from her nose.

"p-pervert!" she yelled.

"Ah but Alma-chan…" kakashi said as he leaned down next to her "I'm not the one with blood trickling from my nose"

Wiping her face faster than kakashi could follow she turned up her nose at him and gave him a very haughty look "w-whatever, lets just go meet the my team mates"

Kakashi smirk but said/thought nothing.

Outside Konoha on the dusty road to… bird country!

"I don't know which to do… jump for joy or beat my head into the ground…" alma whispered. She had a team with hinata her best friend and a broody emo ranger with a duck's ass for a haircut. 'I mean come on little prince brood-a-lot has all the personality of a well drawn stickman'

Hinata smiled slightly "you asked for it so deal with it! At least we're out of the village!" she said enjoying the wind as it blew by.

"I suppose… but…" she blushed "helping a brothel owner move shop wasn't exactly what I was thinking…" she swallowed hard as one of the girls in the caravan ahead of them winked at her.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it?" kakashi said before being promptly beaten into the ground by Hinata and Alma.

Sasuke just ignored them in favour of watching a hawk flying overhead. There were hardly any free hawks in the world anymore. During the first ninja war they had been used as message carriers and signal birds. Of course this meant they were killed often and needed replacing. Over time they gradually started coming back in numbers but even now it was still rare to see them.

A couple of hours later they set up camp and team seven took watch duties In turns of two hours. Alma was already up when hinata came to change watch and soon found herself perched atop the caravan watching the surrounding area. A lone cloud drifted across the moon and she felt something form behind her. Whipping out a kunai she grabbed the offending person and pushed the kunai to their neck.

"Twitchy much imouto?" naruto said raising an eyebrow. His form fading around the area he was being touched. Sighing alma let go and naruto sat down next to her.

"It's a nice night tonight… very calm…" alma said closing her eyes knowing naruto would keep watch for her while she did for a moment.

"Indeed but there is something heading your way… its scared… and pure as snow… almost… its snow splashed with blood… so sad…" he sighed "I've got to go soon… how is everyone?"

"Kaa-san is fine and misses you a lot. Kakashi is a great big pervert with a corrupted mind… hinata is the same as always if slightly happy to be out of the village… hokage-ji-san is thinking about retirement again… and im being hit on by pleasure girls" naruto chuckled but disguised it quickly as a cough, unfortunately alma realised and gave him a two finger salute.

Hugging his sister he faded away as the cloud revealed the moon again.

"Well that's the first part of the mission complete!" kakashi said as the caravan arrived at a crossroads just inside bird country.

"What do you mean by first part…" the creeping felling in their stomachs told the Genin they were not going to like the answer.

"Now we have to spend a month here while they get settled in and help out in anyway we can!" he said walking away merrily leaving all three of them twitching in fury and horror.

'_Wow… he's an asshole'_

Fin

Sorry it took so long! I didn't have much free time due to job hunts and getting a new pc plus I just became an uncle! Anyway, this chapter is kind of filler but I have plans that branch from this chapter see if you can guess any. As for naruto taking form its just a genjutsu like ability like alma had in f.e.a.r.

Not sure when the next chapter will be but I'll try my best to make it soon!

Oh and by the way I cant decide on something pairings

Alma x who

And

Naruto x who

give me your ideas and I might choose them.

Anyway back to writing chapter three!


	3. hello again

A KIND SOUL AND A MAELSTROM... RETURNING...

...soon, i think... give me a while to rewrite chapter three... oh! and here's a preview of a new scene!

"onii...san..."

inside the tank two blood red orbs snapped open and stared back into her own... followed by a bloody grin.

"_**hello, alma wade..."**_

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

'Dark... so very dark... why is it so dark... where am i...' a single breath echoed in the darkness "whose there..."

"**just me myself and I... for the moment anyway... it wont be long now..."** a voice echoed in return.

"long untill what... who are you?"

"**untill the shinigami arrives to claim me... your dead boy... in body at least... but just like your sister you have surpassed death yet are still dead yourself and have therefore forfilled your end of the contract that your father made... though... i sense another here... one that is not meant to be..."**

"so i have followed the path of my sister-"

"**NO! not yet... you are not meant to be the Harbringer of this world! even i know this... but the powers are already awakened within you and your sister... so perhaps i may do just one good deep before my return to whence i came..."**

**thup-...**

**thup-thump...**

**thup-thump**

**thup-thump**

**"**what did you..."

**"i give you your life boy... enough to regain your body and live for a lifetime! use it well mortal and never forget the terror of the kyuubi no yoko!"**

a single rattle of chains and a rasping breath punctuated the voice and the flicker of a light in the distance.

AVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVVAAVAVAVAAVVAVAVAVAVAV

"_**but thats all we have time for right now, alma... perhaps we'll meet again soon? after all... we have so much to talk about..." **_the grin and blood faded leaving only red eyes staring back at her hauntingly. blink. softer eyes... still red but more a warm red that gave heart to the soul.

"alma? sis?"

enjoy it?


	4. once more unto the breach

Once more unto the breach... watch as times tapestry unravels and re-weaves itself in twice its former glory...

brave once more the maelstrom and watch as a kind soul slips beneath the dark waters of death...

this is it...

… I'm back... and so is this...

***distortion**** blackness*

"alma? Sis?"

"nii-san?"

"orochimaru-sama..."the darkness whirls as the traitor medic makes his appearance. He is looking down, as if to show that his lord is better than he is worthy of laying eyes on.

"report kabuto..." The silken response caresses the air like a velvet coated knife, the subtle venom behind it enough to send shivers down spines.

"hai... it appears konoha has a few more secrets than we thought... one of which were hiding in a dusty old vault near the borders of fire country, the kyubi jinchuuriki it seems tricked us the final reading I took all those years ago was probably synthetic data brought about by the subject..." kabuto paused for a moment when his master turned to face him with one yellow eye.

"and your conclusion..." the words held none of the previous slither just danger like the poise of the very creature he symbolised.

"in conclusion... it is highly probable that not only did the subject pass the threshold several years ago but also that the knock on effect may have exponentially enhanced both himself and his sibling beyond our expectations..."

the roar of fury so uncharacteristic for the snake sennin was surpassed only by the killing intent that stopped the hearts of nearby rodents and birds.

Wettness, down two points of her face, tears? Yes tears... and a smile. a... giggle? Laughter?

"hey nii-san... loving the fishbowl..."

naruto twitched...


End file.
